seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi (Wg4)
Introduction The Earth Earth Fruit is a powerful Logia class Devil Fruit, eaten by the dethroned former king of Pleasure Island, Majestic T. Decaden. Being a Logia type Devil Fruit, this grants Decaden the power to become, generate, and manipulate any earthy substances related to the ground itself. As such, Decaden is capable of launching large rocks and boulders at his enemies, and can be as hard as stone if he wishes to be. What's more, is that he can generate and create various weaponry and armor out of his stone-like body, and transform his mass into any shape or form he wants, thus making him an already formidable foe to deal with. However, as the Earth Earth Fruit is a Logia Devil Fruit, this also means that Decaden possesses the nigh-invulnerability that Devil Fruits such as these grant their users. This makes nearly all forms of attack useless against Decaden, making him a fearsome foe in combat. With this power, he managed to secure his tyrranical rule over his kingdom until he was dethroned by Jolly D. Chris, along with the help of a strong pirate crew. Appearance What did the Devil Fruit look like before it was eaten? Usage The Earth Earth Fruit, as used by Majestic T. Decaden, appears to be like any other Logia Devil Fruit. It allows Decaden to generate and control any stones or ground that he produces from his own body, as well as the ability to become stone itself, and to regenerate any wounds that may have been caused by enemy attacks. The amount of stone and ground Decaden can produce seem to be nearly limitless. When Decaden began fighting off the combined forces of the pirate captain who aided Jolly D. Chris, as well as Chris himself, at one point in the battle, Decaden transformed into his Golem Fighting Form: Terra Rex form, which came in the appearance of an enormous stone golem, measuring about twenty to thirty feet in height, if not more. More so, is that among other things, Decaden proved he could also partially transform his limbs into rock and ground as well, as he was seen swiping at the pirate captain in their battle together with a giant stone hand. When pushed far enough, or whenever he chooses to do so, Decaden also seems to be able to bore his lower half of his own body into the ground underneath him, and control the entirety of the ground under and around himself. This gives him a monstrous advantage against opponents, as he can literally become an island itself, and fight by using it as an extension of himself. By doing so, Decaden was able to threaten his kingdom with restless earthquakes if the citizens didn't do as he commanded of them. And even in his battle against Chris and the pirates, he eventually managed to fuse with the earth itself and sprout large hands of stone from the ground around them, as well as attack and defend with equally large bulges and mounds of earth on command. With this power, Decaden eventually became convinced that he truly deserved to be king, as even the island itself bent to his will. Strengths What are the greatest benefits that this Devil Fruit gives to the user? What advantages does the user get from eating this particular Devil Fruit, that makes him/her special when compared to an ordinary person? Weaknesses Aside from the standard, universal Devil Fruit weaknesses (falling into large bodies of water, having Seastone attached to him/her, etc.,) what other, inherent weaknesses does this Devil Fruit present to the user? What does the user have to be cautious of? Attacks List your Devil Fruit's amazing, spectacular attacks here! Trivia Tell us fun facts about your Devil Fruit. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age